


本能关系

by lf_solstice



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, 师生, 波子汽水味琦x青苹果味面
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lf_solstice/pseuds/lf_solstice
Relationships: Cho Miyeon & Song Yuqi, 延琦
Kudos: 32





	本能关系

**_赵美延看着她的眼睛，这双眼睛总被人比作圆圆的玻璃弹珠，此刻却饱含着赤诚的热望，像一片迷雾散去的海。_ **

**_不会再有第二片海了。_ **

**/1**

夏天快来了。

如果是电影里的桥段，夏日里一定会有微风，蝉鸣和桔梗花，空气里浸透海水的潮湿气味，少年人青涩地对视后又即刻躲开，吃完冰棒的手黏黏糊糊地牵在一起。一切仿佛都流淌在幻彩而多变的情绪中，即使是在沮丧的雨天，也有转瞬就发现彩虹的惊喜。

而赵美延一觉起来差点以为自己被揍了一顿，绞尽脑汁才回想起来昨晚是在宋雨琦家里给她补历史课，谁也没想到补着补着补成了生理课。

被第一次做的Alpha这么玩了一晚上，累得根本头发丝都动不了，小孩硬逼着她胡闹到后半夜，直接导致太阳穴疯狂作痛。睁开眼之后宋雨琦正背对着她穿衣服，上身一件薄短袖刚套到一半，材质挺透的，隔着光能看见后背几道明显的抓痕。赵美延垂下眼看了看自己身上的红印，心想果然半斤八两。

她很久没有和Alpha做过了，近几年都是靠着一针管一针管的抑制剂度日，更从来没有和这种刚刚分化没多久不知轻重的Alpha上过床。宋雨琦的外表太具有迷惑性，冲你笑的时候乖得像只温顺的小鹿，老师老师姐姐姐姐叫得起劲。到了床上就开始变着法子哄人，做完几次还硬要挤进来，抚着她的腰线舔着她的耳廓撒娇说，老师，再来一次好不好。

赵美延怎么受得了她这种攻势，扩张的时候就被玩的不行。也不知道这孩子哪学来那么多乱七八糟东西，手法虽然算不上娴熟，一张嘴却满嘴是dirty talk。到最后额角滴下来的汗把她的睫毛都洇湿了，她在暖黄色的昏暗光线里眯起眼睛，喘息时嫩红的舌尖吐出一点。宋雨琦便一个劲地说，你好漂亮啊，小赵老师。

晃了晃脑袋把昨天晚上发生的一幕幕暂时忘掉，她盯着宋雨琦的背影看了一会，嗓子有些发干，她攒足了一口气：

“那个...”

刚一出声赵美延自己都差点吓了一跳。音色太哑了，听上去简直没有实音，全是气声。宋雨琦赶紧从自己包里翻了瓶喝掉一半的矿泉水出来，递到她手里。赵美延撑着床面坐起来，被子一滑，一下子露出满是痕迹的上半身。她心里想着反正昨晚该看的也都看完了，便没刻意去管。还是先拧开瓶盖，慢慢喝了两小口。

“老师，你醒啦？”

“你还有脸叫我老师吗？”

“嘿嘿，哪有老师跟学生做的，咱俩半斤八两呗。”

赵美延便没跟她做过多辩解，揉了揉自己酸痛的后腰，四周环视了一下。

“你多大了来着？十七岁？”

“上周刚刚成年，”宋雨琦低下眼睛扫了扫被子底下白嫩嫩的大腿和紧致的腰，两条遍布红痕的长腿就这么半露在外面，被暧昧的目光和偶尔吹过的空调风弄得有点发颤。她想起昨晚那双腿被分开时漂亮的角度，肌肉绷紧后再放松，颜色比积雪更温暖一点，“所以你不用想着什么负不负责，大家都是成年人，能对自己负责就够了。”

十七岁与十八岁的界限并不分明，冬天熬过了夏天再来，该讲课的人依旧拿着粉笔在黑板上写写画画，该暗恋的人依旧悄悄在手心上写上一个名字，等着汗液把字迹洇得模模糊糊。

“可是你把我标记了。”

酸痛的后颈时时刻刻在提醒着赵美延她被自己的学生给标记了，空气充斥着青苹果和波子汽水的味道，甜腻被酸度中和了，闻起来很舒服。

她完全睁开眼睛，观察起宋雨琦的反应。赵美延估计这正处叛逆期末梢的小高中生也掂量不清楚一个Alpha把Omega标记了的严重性，她甚至可能不知道腺体长在哪，标记也是胡啃乱啃中碰了巧。宋雨琦坐在床头上歪着头看着她，姿态挺乖的，怀里抱着一个米色的靠枕。赵美延知道自己对她留有好奇，不过这也就打住了，小孩子要的是全部的爱，宋雨琦昨晚看向她的时候太认真，赵美延怕自己不能这么彻彻底底。

给不起就不要随便给。

宋雨琦可能有点大概猜到她的意思，撑着墙想了一会儿，面上倒是不动声色。赵美延等着她的下文，心里预设出来五六七八种回绝的方法。和她预想的不太一样，宋雨琦问她：

“老师，介意多一个长期炮友吗?”

**/2**

同学们发现小赵老师今天不太对劲。

赵美延是这学期临时过来代课的实习老师，教历史，大学毕业没多久，皮肤白嫩得能掐出水，看上去就和他们差不多年纪。班上的人总喜欢逗她，一口一个美延叫得亲，每次都把她弄得脸红到脖子根，结结巴巴威胁说要给他们加作业，才得以逃过一劫。

小赵老师嗓音清亮好听，讲起题来步骤清晰又好理解，今天她的状态却一反平日里的轻松自然，从迈进教室的那一刻起就像是被扼住了命运的后脖颈，四肢僵硬险些顺拐，走上讲台之前直接平地摔跤，卷子撒了一地，多亏有同学眼疾手快扶了一把，这才没把人摔成毛病。

“老师你没事吧？”

"唔，没，没事……谢谢你……"

感受到温暖同学情的小赵老师微微抬头，大眼睛水光潋滟，差点没把这位同学也吓出个跟头。

然而这一切还仅仅只是个开始。

上课铃响之后，赵美延开始挨个点名下发单元测试卷，她抹了把额角不知道什么时候渗出来的汗水，清了清嗓子若无其事开始点名，把人叫到前面来领卷子。以往的赵美延声音洪亮态度积极，而今天点个名的声音都细得像蚊子。

"……田小娟。"

"到。"

小娟同学从赵美延微微颤抖的双手中接过了试卷。

"考得不错，继续保持，老师相信你永远是最棒的。"

"谢谢老师。"

"……金米妮。"

“哎！”

"这次比上次又有进步，尤其最后一道题，虽然没答出所有踩分点，但是过程思路非常清晰，回去之后再好好看看是不是基础部分还有遗漏。"

"好好好，我知道了老师。老师我看您这脸上都是汗要不咱把空调打开吧？这刚刚五月份也不至于……您是不是哪儿不舒服？用不用我找隔壁班借把椅子给您坐会儿放松一下身……"

“下一个，宋雨琦。”

原本戴着帽子趴在桌上补眠的宋雨琦闻言缓缓抬起头，眉头微皱，面无表情，在全班同学的注视中站起身，双手插着卫衣兜走到了赵美延的面前。宋雨琦打量了一眼赵美延，平整的浅色衬衫扣子扣到最上面，领口很紧。

"考得很差。回去写一千字反思，放学之前交到我办公室。"

赵美延的眼眸垂着，语气严肃看不清神色，面上却是一阵莫名的潮红。过了一会儿，身前的小黑社会还是没有要接过试卷的意思。她这才勉强用自己那双湿漉漉的眸子对上宋雨琦的眼，睫毛眨巴两下，服软似的小声说道：

“你信息素收着点。”

浑身被太阳晒得暖洋洋的宋雨琦伸了个懒腰，满意地嗅嗅萦绕在赵美延紊乱的鼻息中的青苹果波子汽水味，餍足的样子像凯旋的狮王，她拖着音一字一句道:

"小赵老师鼓励了那么多同学，怎么也不鼓励鼓励我？"

受到学生指控的年轻老师耳尖红得快要滴血。吞吞吐吐半天，仍然什么也没讲出来。半晌，宋雨琦才终于愿意放过她，边打着哈欠变从她手中接过试卷，又深深看了她一眼：

“那还请赵老师今晚别赖到深更半夜了。”

小赵老师今天不对劲的原因或许只有坐在最后一排打呼噜的小宋同学才有可能知道了。

**/3**

赵美延被宋雨琦逃课压在厕所隔间里亲吻的时候头脑都还不是特别清醒。

她叫了几次宋雨琦的名字，宋雨琦没理。从楼道到洗手间几十秒，宋雨琦像是整个人坠到冰窖，表情一直没变，手却越攥越紧。赵美延被按在隔间白色的墙上。暖黄色灯光晃得她睁不开眼。宋雨琦没说话，在赵美延第一个音节讲出来之前直接压住她对着嘴唇吻了下去。

这个吻来的太汹涌。赵美延大脑被发情期弄得迟缓，偏偏触觉变得更加敏锐，宋雨琦的攻势好像暴雨，每次啃食都是报复和宣泄，她撬开赵美延的牙关，去勾住她的舌头缠搅。牙齿咬在她嘴唇上，吻够了再换种方式拼命地厮磨。赵美延的所有话所有要求全被堵在这个吻中，不容置喙的彻底独裁的，她把她整个嚼碎了。肩胛骨硌着背后的墙，换气时喘息溢出来，跟尘埃一起散在光里。赵美延仰起头，扣子被宋雨琦解开，露出漂亮的颈部线条，眼神迷离地看过去，水声太过于暧昧，但她已经无暇顾及什么隔墙有耳。

宋雨琦没放过她，从下巴一直啃到侧颈，吻痕烙上锁骨之前再停下来。她的心跳太快了，大脑被赵美延所有的一切塞满。手沿着她腰线探下去，赵美延强忍着，细碎的喘息声从唇边溢出。周身青苹果的味道把宋雨琦包裹起来，却让她更加心烦意乱。

赵美延怎么现在发情期啊。

泛红的眼尾，衣料摩擦的声音，欲拒还迎。

"赵老师不是要听检讨么？我现在就说给你听，怎么样？"

"……你，你先把抑制剂给我。"

"怎么，赵老师体质敏感到连接吻都会提早发情吗？"

"……"

赵美延忍不住想，昨晚难怪宋雨琦一直玩她胸前，这是念着她今天要上课，不敢在明显的地方留太多痕迹，所以才只发狠似得揪着那处不放，可是即使这样，那力道也着实太过了些。方才站在台上，强调重要知识点忽地转身时衣料摩擦过胸口，她疼得险些破音，心里恨不得把所有难听词全安宋雨琦身上，结果骂到一半又暗自舍不得，只能自己憋在心上生闷气。

宋雨琦眼前全是赵美延白皙脖颈上露出的创可贴的一角，有点突兀。那是她亲手帮忙贴上去的，她比谁都知道底下特意盖的是什么。

欲盖弥彰。

那角像一封严严实实压在枕头下面的一封见不得人的情书，本可以就此被梦境遮掩，偏偏又露出那样雪白而突兀的一个直角。情书的内容是宋雨琦亲手写的，一笔一划，赵美延就是她的纸墨，鲜血在皮肤下集中，烙成她自己的信戳。

吻痕。

就像鹅毛大雪过后洁白世界里的一搓烟灰，是她的罪证。即使雪总有化的时候，烟灰却总是不会散的，顶多被融在雪水里，变成和泥一样难过的颜色。

赵美延的下身已经化成了一滩水，她努力转过头来向宋雨琦撒娇，还试图蹭来蹭去。看着她这副样子，宋雨琦倒是也忍不下去。

满满当当，潮湿闷热，模糊抽象。

"赵老师，请问现在我可以开始做检讨了吗？"

"可以……"

"那么……尊敬的赵老师，您好？"

她的动作逐渐加大，随着说话的频率上下起伏，面色无比平静。话里的内容却让人脸红心跳:

"我已深刻意识到自己的错误，并做出如下检讨:我不应该在考试前一天晚上和自己的老师发生关系。不该一晚上要你三次，不该在床上逼你管我叫老师，不该在上课的时候释放信息素。不该在考最后一题时，因为盯着你发呆错过答题时间。再次重申，我已深刻意识到了自己的错误，并将在以后的学习生活中努力改正。希望赵老师给我这个机会，让我有机会能在未来成为更好更合格的老师家属。学生，宋雨琦。"

赵美延被气得说不出话，被宋雨琦死死抵住生殖腔，她感觉自己就像汽水瓶里的那颗玻璃弹珠，在经历子弹发射般的一瞬间掉落后，就稳稳地坠入冒着气泡的糖水里，被宋雨琦的信息素柔软地裹挟住。

“赵老师，您千万别出声，万一有人听见了咱俩都得完蛋。”

本着不让公共区域变得更脏的原则，宋雨琦最终全数留在了赵美延体内。

多么有公共环境意识的一个孩子。

宋雨琦不要脸地如此想着，捞过她筋疲力尽的小赵老师，把人重新揽进怀里，并在她发顶落下了一个安抚的吻。

“老师，咱下次别上赶着在学校发情行吗。”

**/4**

赵美延没想到自己有一天对待感情居然会比一个十八岁的高中生还要认真。

也不能说是认真，只是信号判断错误。以为宋雨琦看着她眼睛上她的时候那种占有欲是刻意的，现在想想可能只是她过于敏感，草木皆兵。小朋友哪懂什么爱情，还是爱玩的年纪，对性这种东西食髓知味，她居然误会人家想要聊真心。

除非这一手是这小虎崽子给她玩的声东击西。

“玫瑰不是你亲手扔的？”

“是我，你生我气了？”赵美延在心里嘲笑了一番宋雨琦，这年头谁在办公桌上发现匿名送来的九十九朵玫瑰花不赶紧处理掉以免在同事心里落下个爱好上世纪九十年代时尚风潮的印象。

这话叫她怎么回，生气和不生气都不太对劲，宋雨琦想了一会儿，只有侧面回应，慢悠悠打出一行字发出去：

“已经扔了，还能骂你么？”

“我赔给你啊。”

“怎么赔？赔钱还是怎么着？“

话说到这步，赵美延再不明白就白多活这么多年了。什么长期炮友，这样心思的小朋友，她一眼能看穿十个，但宋雨琦偏偏是第十一个。她对她还留有余地，谈恋爱么，绕圈绕到这个份上了，这小孩是真有时间，愿意跟她耗。

那就耗吧，是你先招惹我的，我可是你老师。赵美延心想。到最后伤心了可不要跑到我这里犯委屈，赵老师最不会哄小孩，哄一个哭一个，哭了也没有糖吃，顶多安慰两句然后把你联系方式全删光。

她指尖顿了一下，原本想要打字，考虑之后还是改了语音。嘴巴靠近麦克风，嗓音还是沙哑的，带着刚睡醒的慵懒和笑意。宋雨琦在那边点开，开头空白了一秒，赵美延在床上翻了个身对她说：

“我不跟送我玫瑰的人做炮友。”

周六中午，赵美延刚备完下周的课，突然从座椅上起身时大脑有点缺氧，她扶着桌子缓了一下，电脑黑屏上映出来自己的脸色实在不太好看，大概是有些低血糖。翻了翻抽屉，没找到之前常备的糖果，这才想起来是上次已经吃完了，只好拿起手机下楼，打算去便利店买份便当解决午饭，结果刚一出大门就停下了步子。花坛旁边的空地上站了个人影，怀里是一大捧火红玫瑰，路边的行人偶尔回头看看，但那人只是低着头，单手拿着手机在给谁发消息的样子。

指尖停顿，赵美延手里刚好嗡嗡两声。宋雨琦抬起头，就看见她站在阴影里。脸上一下子笑开了，抱着玫瑰往前走几步说：

“麻烦赵老师签收一下。”

赵美延挺意外的，把花接了过来逗她：

“可以拒收吗？”

“拒收有条件。”宋雨琦一本正经。

“什么条件？”

“请我吃午饭。”

赵美延又问：“那我要是收下呢？”

“那就我请你吃午饭啊。”

宋雨琦笑得更肆无忌惮了一点，特别理所当然。过了一会儿隔着花束打量她五官：“你吃早饭了吗？怎么脸色……”

“诶，美延，又有人给你送花啊！”

宋雨琦话说到一半，学校人事部的老师刚巧从楼里出来，看见她们两人在这边，立刻过来打了个招呼。

“这位是？”

“送花的。”赵美延眯起眼睛笑笑。

“现在干这行的都是小孩吗？看着倒有点眼熟，你上回不是说都拒收吗？怎么，和前任和好了？”

“又”，“上回”，“前任”，三个字眼足够刺耳，足以让宋雨琦的脸色立马沉下来，合着有人送花直接送到办公室去了，还搞得人尽皆知，而她却要在这里考虑合不合适的问题。赵美延用余光看到她的表情，心里觉得好笑，只好补上一句：

“没有，你误会了，上次那位并不是什么重要的人。这次是一个小朋友送的，我不签收的话，她会不高兴。”

“原来是这样。我朋友在那边等呢，先走了。”

“好，快去吧。”

那人挥挥手就转身离开了，宋雨琦看着赵美延的眼睛，朝她挑了挑眉毛：

“送花的？”

“我说错了？”

“没有，原来你也知道拒收了我会不高兴啊。”

赵美延无奈地笑笑，抬起手腕看了眼时间：“都快下午了，我的午饭怎么办？”

“我现在就去，你回办公室坐着等我。”

赵美延抱着花没说话。

宋雨琦转身向外走，走了两步却又突然停下了，回过头来看着她的脸，表情挺认真，没头没尾道：

“这花不许扔，抱上去放你桌子上，也不许给别人。”

赵美延愣了愣，一时还有点没反应过来对方就是在耍小孩子脾气。别人有的东西她要有，别人没有的她也要有，一点道理也不讲，也不知道是哪里来得这份恃宠而骄的底气。她无奈地摇了摇头，垂下眼睛去看怀里的花，果然是精心挑选过了，颜色又正又漂亮，花的中央插了张卡片，密密麻麻写了一长串，住址手机号码社交账号全在上面。

写得这么详细，也不怕我把你卖到什么深山老林里喂老虎。赵美延实在拿她没辙，只好把卡片收进了口袋里，抱着花走进大门去等宋雨琦的午饭外卖。

几分钟后宋雨琦拎着三个袋子回来了。头上微微出了点汗，一进门就跑到赵美延边上把袋子放下来，东西零零散散一大堆。赵美延大概看了一眼，光巧克力和水果糖就有好几种，还有其他小零食和即食便当，简直像是把整个便利店包了圆。

“不知道你喜欢吃什么，就多买了点。还有这些零食，带上去放着，下次再忘了吃饭就有东西吃了。”

“跟花一样。自己留着，不许送人。”

赵美延看着她，最后还是把袋子接起来了，挂在手臂上，袖子被勒出一点痕迹。宋雨琦突然吞

咽了一下，前几天夜里这双手臂就挂在她的脖子上，被汗水打湿了。手腕的位置磨蹭着她的发根，一下一下，撩的她整颗心都起火。

“小宋同学，这么大手笔，你是想包养老师吗。”

**/5**

赵美延没有阻止宋雨琦的任何肆无忌惮，或许纵容，或许默认，或许迟钝。总之在这段还未彻底开始的感情里，她们都习惯性对于暧昧装聋作哑，这是她们俩作为Alpha和Omega最最本能的关系而已。

欲望和感情，要分分清。只是她们没有想到彻底越界的那一天会来得那么快。

晴天，普通傍晚，无端造访，两人小酌两杯庆祝宋雨琦高中毕业。赵美延喝酒，宋雨琦喝汽水，青苹果味波子汽水。然后撑在赵美延家里的浅色布艺沙发上吻了她。

怎么开始的？不知道。她右膝跪在沙发上和那人面对面，指尖碰上白皙微凉的小臂，空调从后方吹起她们的发尾。宋雨琦抬头一瞬间撞进赵美延的眼睛里，再反应过来时已经进入了唇与唇的纠缠。

赵美延趁着接吻的空隙，揽住她后背，嗓音比平时还要软糯些，贴在她耳边问：

“想做？”她的呼吸还不太稳，双手搭在宋雨琦的肩膀上。

“想做的是你吧。”

此言一出，赵美延就撩起眼皮看她，用手指极轻地划过宋雨琦的脖子，下巴，嘴唇，鼻梁，眼廓。赵美延连指尖都染上了酒味，眼神却又偏偏是清亮的。纤细手腕和手背上隐隐可见的血管把画面衬得更加情色。宋雨琦像被钉在原地，就这么看着她。看着她下意识舔嘴之后的嘴唇被唾液润湿，弧度那么恰到好处，那么适合亲吻。淡粉色的舌尖，时而抵住上唇，时而藏回去消失不见。

赵美延顿了一会儿，仰起头去吻她。宋雨琦还僵着，完完全全后知后觉。她反应过来后狠狠地捉住赵美延的舌尖翻搅，不允许她呼吸也不允许她逃远。吻得用力是因为在乎和动情，并不是所有用力的亲吻都是技巧生涩。赵美延趁着她晃神，撤离了唇舌，微微仰头，下巴扬起来时侧脸的线条比油画还要漂亮。宋雨琦看见自己发梢上的汗滴下来，沿着赵美延的侧颈，就这样一路滚落，埋进沙发里，把一块浅色的布染得更深，茶几上的青苹果味汽水冒着泡，几乎是硬性地让吸管向上浮起。她好久没闻到过这个味道了，以信息素的形式。接着心脏也陷落了。

好在理智还未被彻底燃烧殆尽，一切失控之前她停下了动作。

两人的距离被拉的更近了：

“赵美延，你说你不跟送你玫瑰的人做炮友，那现在快要两个月了，你觉得我们这样算什么？”

“你想要什么？”

“你不知道吗？”

赵美延又是眯起眼睛看她：“你想要的太多了，我不一定就能给得起。”

“那就试试看，”宋雨琦说，“试试看你敢不敢给，看我敢不敢要。”

说完这句话的时候嘴唇覆上去，由深吻改为啄吻，赵美延使劲勾着她脖子，汗液有点太滑了。

“就这样不好吗？进来吧。”她说。

宋雨琦抬起头看着她眼睛，淡淡道：

“不好意思了赵老师，从现在开始我只和我女朋友做。”

赵美延收回手臂，强行将自己从Omega的本能中抽离出来，咬着嘴唇和宋雨琦沉默对视。

也不是没有想到会这样，小孩的心思最好猜，无非欲擒故纵迂回战术，爱恋被剖析得足够简单，非黑即白，非生即灭。但是赵美延想说世界上哪真有绝对的黑白，就算内心早已经动摇，她也不想就这样便宜了宋雨琦。也可能是今天有点醉，从温润到极致的骨子里带出一点逆反心理来。

“那对我有什么好处呢？”

“我可没有什么送玫瑰花送到办公室的前女友还是前暧昧对象。赵美延，明明是你赚了。”

赵美延就知道她还是在闹别扭。看上去风平浪静，实际字里行间全是委屈。你看你看，我从来就只有你一个，认认真真一心一意，已经不要你承诺不要你改变，怎么还是不喜欢我呢。换做别人说这话，赵美延大概会觉得对方不自量力，但偏偏这样说的人是宋雨琦，她除了无奈之外只有一边叹气，一边想着宋雨琦吃起醋来怎么居然这样可爱。

她动作慢下来，还是懒懒的开口：

“那我要是说不……”

“赵美延，做我女朋友然后跟我上床，或者去浴室自己解决然后到此为止。”宋雨琦兀地打断她。

“你选一个吧。”

赵美延一张还未完全清醒的微醺的脸慢慢蚕食着宋雨琦的理智，像忽然跌进一条回忆的暗巷，从前她未曾发觉，等到涓滴小溪汇合成无垠大海时，饱胀的情绪满溢出来，一个浪头便将她淹没。

“雨琦啊。”赵美延微微偏头，扯出一个从欲海里捞出来一样的笑，兔子眼角红红的，“真的不想做的话，去浴室自己解决的人，也应该是你吧。”

宋雨琦把脸抬起来，自然地念出了她的大名，“赵美延，你就这么怕和我在一起吗？”

而赵美延却在这时再次勾住了她的后颈。语调慵懒且温柔，在她耳边说：

“不用给我太多，雨琦。”

她愣了一下，然后听见那人没有补全的下半句。

“我希望我们两个人，在爱里永远都是自由的。”

果然，今夜的月亮已经趁着她们说话的间隙悄悄升起了。昨日还密密沉沉的乌云全都被流动的清辉温柔地溶解开，再消散在水洼面上徐徐荡漾的柔波里。赵美延突然觉得，狠狠刺入心脏的深钉已然松动，在这样的月光下，所有莽撞的热诚和青涩的勇气都值得被原谅和信赖。

一瓶汽水见底的时候，喘气声也渐渐止息，一切景色随着月光的倾泻再次活泛起来，倒映在两人对视后发亮的瞳孔中。没有人再说一句话，但她们就全都懂得了。在这之后，就是再自然不过的牵手，十指环扣，任月光穿过彼此相交的指缝和掌纹。就这样，带着波子汽水的清爽和青苹果的酸甜，她们还要相伴彼此很久很久。

END.

感谢阅读


End file.
